Olivier Gaillard
"Olivier Gaillard" is one of the four members of the Quatre Knights. He is the former European Circuit Champion and provided assistance with the eradication of Link Joker. He was manipulated along with Ratie Curti and Philippe Neve into trying to stop the protagonists from finding and awakening Aichi Sendou by Raul Serra. The color of his Vanguard Circle is dark blue. Personality As he had lost his parents at a young age, he used to be a loner until one of the children from the orphanage gave him a card, which allows him to open up and gave him a purpose in life of helping children like him. Due to the Link Joker invasion, he had great distrust in Kai and his mates. As he saw Kai as one of the primary reasons for the Link Joker invasion, which also resulted in Aichi's becoming the vessel of the Void, he holds a deep grudge towards him and cardfights him mercilessly. This extended towards his mates and he would do anything to deter them from seeing Aichi again. This grudge festered into arrogance over his position as a Quatre Knight, and ruthless cruelty towards Aichi's friends, eagerly using Judgement on them and demeaning their feelings for him without hesitation. He seemed to believe he deserved to be Aichi's friend more than the others, by virtue of his position. He respected Aichi the most as he was the one who put an end to the Reverse phenomenon, even when helping the children from the orphanage he works in to recover and gain compassion in Vanguard again, where they first met. As a result, he kept his utmost responsibilities of protecting Aichi and his identity from others. He used Aichi's deck out of respect for him during his first encounter with Kai, claiming that he and his comrades inherited Aichi's will to protect both him and the world, even resorting to harming others using his flame powers. He respects Kourin and tries to reason to her to stay by Aichi's side on some circumstances, despite her being a Link Joker deck user. He also respected her wishes by allowing her to cardfight Kai and his mates on some occasions. It was until Serra's betrayal that he decides to open up to Kai and Naoki, even telling them about the danger Aichi might possess to the world if he awakens. He lets go of his grudges and mistrust, allowing him to understand others, even Aichi's words and heart. He even openly admitted that sealing Aichi does not stop Link Joker from taking over his body. He also eventually understands about Kai and his mates desire to free Aichi from his misery, even offering himself for Aichi's sake. As he and Neve have often switched the title of being champion of the European Circuit, they have a friendly rivalry between them. Both respect each other in terms of skill and their will to protect the future. Talisman Olivier's talisman is the two rings he wears on each of his middle fingers, which he uses to transport himself and his opponents to a pocket dimension he calls "Holy Prominence Prison", a fight field completely enclosed in blue fire. "Judgement" is inflicted upon a cardfighter who loses while inside this fight field; they are trapped in a pillar of blue fire, receiving all damage dealt to both players' Vanguards during the card fight, wounding them physically. Biography Olivier first appeared in episode 166 along with the other Quatre Knights in the sanctuary where Aichi was. They discussed the fact that there were some people who had remembered Aichi; to weaken their will, the Quatre Knights sent Morris Pennyworth, who unfortunately lost later to Naoki Ishida. With Morris's failure, Olivier decided to personally ensure that no one gets close to Aichi. Olivier next appeared in the episode 169 at the Card Shop PSY to confront Kai Toshiki, who went there to ask Suiko and Rekka if they knew anything about Aichi. Kai recognized Olivier as one of the people who fought off Яeverse fighters in Europe and that he was the European Circuit champion. He ordered Kai to quit searching for Aichi but Kai refused. With that Olivier creates, using his talisman's power, his pocket dimensional space he calls "Holy Prominence Prison" and forced Kai into a cardfight. Kai was surprised that Olivier was using the Gold Paladin "Liberators" like Aichi. Olivier stated that he was the one who inherited Aichi's will, and would not let anyone disturb him. Olivier nearly lost to Kai's Seeker, Thing Saver Dragon, but Olivier counter attacked using Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred's Limit Break to gain a full field then using his avatar, Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival to defeat Kai. Olivier then used his "Judgement" ability, which inflicted all the damage done both to his own and to his opponent's vanguards while in the "Holy Prominence Prison", on Kai. Oliver warned Kai afterwards he would keep coming back if, in any case, Kai would not give up on his quest to find Aichi. Just before disappearing in a wall of blue flames, Olivier hinted Kai that there are three other Quatre Knights. He then appeared at the end of episode 171 along with Philippe Neve and stated that Kai and his mates would not give up looking for Aichi, and sent Raul Serra and Ratie Curti to start their "next move". Olivier is seen again with Philippe having a cardfight while waiting for both Serra and Ratie to return in episode 174; where Olivier states that regardless of the presence of Aichi's so-called mates and their past experiences with him, the Quatre Knights must follow Aichi's desires regardless and thus show no mercy towards these so-called mates of his. When all of the Quatre Knights were finally present, they held a council. Olivier was able to convince the other knights that Aichi's so called mates have no way of reaching the sanctuary; though Raul believes otherwise. With Ren Suzugamori revealing the location of the gateway to the sanctuary to Kai and the rest of the mates, Olivier leaves the rest of the Quatre Knights in episode 176, and hurries to stop the mates before they manage to figure out how to use the gateway. Olivier was disappointed to appear before Kai a second time, knowing that he already tried to dissuade Kai to not continue his quest. Olivier was challenged by both Kai and Naoki to a cardfight, though Kai eventually backed down after Misaki Tokura begged him to give the cardfight to Naoki. Olivier, using his avatar Percival's legion, defeated Naoki and gave him his Judgement. Olivier proceeded to seal off the gateway, only to be stopped by Naoki who stated that because being Aichi's mates means that all of them hold special bonds with him, they will never give up on finding Aichi and bringing him back. Olivier was yet again challenged to a cardfight but this time by Misaki, though she was dissuaded by Kai; who then was given the chance to have a cardfight with Olivier. He was about to face Kai, until Kourin Tatsunagi suddenly appears and cardfights Kai. Recreating his pocket dimensional space at Kourin's request, Olivier watches the cardfight between Kourin and Kai; with the latter eventually losing. As the rules of talisman's powers, the cardfighter who lost receives Judgement, thus Olivier burns Kai a second time before teleporting away with Kourin thus permanently closing the gateway to Aichi's sanctuary. Olivier appears later in episode 181, with Philippe and Ratie, who are all surprised that Raul's seal was broken. Furious, Olivier and the remaining Quatre Knights rush to confront the mates, who have invaded the sanctuary. After their plan to separate the mates was successful, Olivier defeats Kamui Katsuragi with Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core and erases Kamui's memories with "Memory Judgement". He later reappears to confront Kai and Naoki and teleports them to a different location where he faces Kai. During the fight he reveals that when he was younger, he lost his family and all of his belongings to a fire that was started in his home. Olivier was sent to an orphanage afterwards; there a fellow orphan gave him a Great Silver Wolf, Garmore card. A bit later, Olivier saw the same orphan who had given Olivier the card have his toy car taken. As a thank you for giving him the card, Olivier retrieves the stolen car and returns it to the orphan. With the other orphans who he counted as family, Olivier started to play Vanguard and a bit later became the European Circuit Champion after beating Philippe Neve in the finals. Olivier was happy living with his new family, however this all changed during the Link Joker invasion. Thus is the reason why he has a great hatred towards Kai, as Olivier is fully aware that the entire incident happened mainly because of Kai's selfish decision to accept Link Joker's power as his own to get stronger, which placed the entire world, especially Olivier's new family, in danger. This results in Olivier stating that Kai has no right to lift any of the seals and resolves to stop him right then and there but eventually loses to Kai's Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt. Olivier receives his own "Judgement" for the first time and faints afterwards but not before warning Kai that his actions may cause the world's destruction once again. As Kai and Naoki attempt to get to Aichi, Raul traps the trio in a dome of ice. Olivier awakens and after realizing that he had been played by Raul the entire time, he attempts to melt the ice but it was of no use. His body was too weak from the "Judgement" he received moments earlier. Enraged by the betrayal and Morris's continued insults over a magical two-way screen, Olivier punches Kai in the face. Kai afterwards was able to talk some sense into Olivier, as no matter how many times he punches Kai, nothing will ever change. They would still be stuck in the dome, Olivier decides to tell the truth and reason of which why Aichi chose to be sealed and the story behind the formation of the Quatre Knights. Trapped in the dome, Olivier recounts to Kai and Naoki, the Quatre Knight's original mission, which is to seal away Aichi's latent corruption from Link Joker. After the battle and defeat of Takuto Tatsunagi possessed by Void, Link Joker, in a final bid for a successful invasion, planted a part of the void inside of Aichi. This is known as the "seed". The "seed" attaches itself to the most powerful host it can find, which in turn allows it to survive and grow. Soon the overwhelming power of the "seed" will allow it to take control of the host's body thus starting the catastrophic outbreak once again. To stop the invasion from happening again, Aichi formed the Quatre Knights to seal both him and the "seed" away in the moon sanctuary. After recounting the story, Olivier attempts to melt the ice once again but it is still no use for he is still too weak. It was starting to seem hopeless as all attempts made at the wall of ice was of no use, but in a sudden twist of events, Ren and Leon appear and free the captive trio, burning Morris in the process. Escaping from the ice dome, Olivier and the others are just in time to confront Raul, who was about to awaken Aichi and attempt to inherit the "seed" from him. Raul and Olivier then proceed to cardfight. Raul admits that his greatest trial was to overcome Olivier in a cardfight but seeing how Olivier was beaten to Kai earlier, Raul claims that he is the strongest cardfighter in the world. Olivier rides his Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Glare and overcomes the "Omega" locks done by Raul's Star-vader, Dark Zodiac. Though Raul counters and declares "Final Turn!" with his hidden trump card, Star-vader, Venom Dancer, Olivier's Prominence Glare and the bonds he has with his comrades, the Quatre Knights, prove too much for Raul. Giving Raul his 'Judgement' and stripping him of his powers, Olivier banishes Raul from the Sanctuary. Even with Raul's threat gone, Olivier, backed by Kourin and the remaining Quatre Knights, confronts Kai and the others stating that they can never have Aichi. After Kourin's defeat at the hands of Naoki, Aichi awakens. Begging for one more chance to prove the worth of the Quatre Knights, Olivier, backed by Ratie and Philippe, is granted pardon by Aichi and then proceeds to confront Kai in one final attempt to stop him and the mates from retrieving Aichi. Kai manages to bring out his reborn avatar, Perdition Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord the Great, which pushes Olivier to his limits. Olivier counters with Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Glare and deals four points of damage, however Kai manages to save himself from defeat by pulling two heal triggers, indicating that his feelings were stronger than Olivier's, before finishing off Olivier next turn with Dragonic Overlord the Great. Following the cardfight, Kai then proceeds to retrieve Aichi, but before he does so Olivier tells him to save Aichi and the world from the grip of Link Joker. After Aichi's defeat, Olivier becomes a carrier of one of the fragments of the seed of Link Joker when Blaster Blade cuts the seed into pieces. With the Sanctuary gone, Olivier returns to his old home, bringing new cards to the children there. One year after the battle in the moon palace, Olivier later invited Kai to come to Europe for him to take residence, as well as to continue and finish his studies there. Deck At first, Olivier uses the Gold Paladin "Liberator" deck that Aichi used, which Olivier states he inherited from him. The strategy is to use Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred's Limit Break to fill all of his rearguard circles. When Olivier is about to finish his opponent, he will use his avatar, Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival which is seen to be his Legion unit. In episode 176, he does not use Aichi's deck, but his own deck centered around his avatar, Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival, who allows him to superior call a unit upon Legion. In episodes 185 and 186, his deck is based on his new avatar,Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core, by using his units' skills call forth either of his vanguard units to power up Prominence Core as well as other units like May Rain Liberator, Bruno and Koronagal Liberator. In episodes 189 and 190, when fighting Raul Serra, Olivier has a new Deck, focused around his new ace card Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Glare and using its Persona Blast to strike for a critcal of two, with no chance of perfect defense. Primarily, this is used to counter Link Joker's Lock. Gallery Olivier Gaillard.png|Gaillard during the war against Link Joker Olivier Gaillard- Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred.png|Gaillard with Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred Olivier Gaillard - Percival.png|Gaillard with Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival Olivier Gaillard - Aglovale & Prominence Core.png|Gaillard with Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core and Oath Liberator, Aglovale Screenshot (631).png|Gaillard with Flaming Passion Liberator, Guido Gaillard with Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Glare and Liberator of Destiny, Aglovale.png|Gaillard with Regulation Liberator, Aglovale and Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Glare GaillardG.png Gaillard and Neve (Movie-NM-NC).png| Gaillard and Neve in Cardfight!! Vanguard Movie: Neon Messiah -Sub--Episode 05- Cardfight!! Vanguard G GIRS Crisis Official Animation.mp4 snapshot 12.20 -2015.11.07 21.35.36-.jpg|Olivier as he appears in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: GIRS Crisis Chants *(JP): To release those who are in the grip of a spell, come forth king of all knights! I ride! Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred! *(JP): Brandish your sword and destroy my disobedient enemy, my avatar! Percival! *(JP): Stand up, my avatar! I ride Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival! *(JP): Seek mate! You who received the blessing of the great saint, line up here! Legion! *(JP): Dragon of blessed light! Cast loose the chains with your blue flames! I ride Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core! *(JP): Seek mate! Deal a crushing blow to those who break a vow! Liberator of Oath, Aglovale! Legion! *(JP): Bluish flames that singe the soul! Turn your noble faith into power! I ride Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Glare! *(JP): Seek mate! For the sake of the ideal, high up in the heavens, gather, warriors, whose hearts are one! Together, raise the flag! Liberator of Destiny, Aglovale! Legion! *(JP): When bluish flames meet other bluish flames, they become bluish explosive flames! Explosion Blue! *(JP): Get fired up, my avatar! I ride Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival! Battles Trivia *Like Toshiki Kai's "the" and Leon Soryu's "my", Gaillard has a habit of saying "le" in his plays. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Gold Paladin Deck Users Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Season 6 Characters